You Are : The Deathly Hallows
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Ketika Pahlawan Dunia Sihir tak lagi sendirian.. Twin!Harry. OC. Set in DH
1. In Memoriam

Disclaimer : Kecuali Rose Lily Potter, semuanya milik mbak Jo..

Summary : Ketika Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir tak lagi sendirian..

A/N : Banya spoiler DH.

* * *

><p>Rose mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya dan menatap ke arah Harry, yang sedang memegangi tangannya yang berdarah dan memaki pelan. Rose mengangkat alisnya tanpa suara, ketika kakaknya itu menggeser pintu kamar mereka dan menginjak cangkir berisi teh dingin. Kali ini ia menggeleng pelan.<p>

"Payah.." keluh Harry.

"Jebakan Dudley mungkin?" tebak Rose pelan. Harry mengangkat bahu, lalu berlalu menuju ke kamar mandi sementara Rose meraup pecahan cangkir itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, sebelum kembali ke aktivitasnya semula. Beberapa detik kemudian, Harry kembali dengan tangan terlilit tisu toilet, dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Rose menatapnya lagi dengan heran.

"Luka kecil begitu saja mengomel..." gumam Rose. Harry menatap tajam adik kembarnya dengan jengkel, dan kembali menatap kopernya yang setengah dikosongkan. Harry biasanya hanya membongkar tiga perempat kopernya tiap tahun, menyebabkan bagian dasar kopernya penuh sisa barang. Ketika ia sekarang mencoba mengosongkannya, jarinya teriris pecahan kaca lima senti di dasar kopernya yang rupanya merupakan pecahan cermin sihir dua arah yang dulu diberikan almarhum walinya, Sirius. Rose menatap kakaknya dengan prihatin, sebelum ikut merunduk juga, membantu mengosongkan koper. Harry mengangkat alisnya, lalu melirik ke sudut kamar, penuh tumpukan buku-buku dan jubah bekas adiknya yang lebih duluan di atur, beberapa berwarna hijau-perak.

"Kadang-kadang aku lupa kau Slytherin, Rose.. Dari luar kau jauh lebih mirip Hufflepuff.." gumam Harry pelan, menoleh memandang mata biru adiknya. Walaupun kembar, mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Harry memiliki mata berwarna hijau dihalang kacamata bulat tebal, dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan, dan luka sambaran kilat di dahinya. Sementara Rose, walaupun juga berantakan, rambutnya berwarna merah sepinggang yang tidak pernah bisa dipotong, dengan mata biru abu-abu yang ia dapat dari neneknya. Rose mendelik Harry. "Penting?" tanyanya sinis. Harry nyengir, terbiasa dengan kesinisan saudara kembarnya, kembali menghadap kopernya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, hanya dipecahkan dengan suara gesekan dan barang-barang ditumpuk dan dibuang. Pakaian-pakaian Muggle Harry, Jubah Gaib, peralatan pembuat-ramuan, buku-buku tertentu, album foto yang dahulu dihadiahkan Hagrid kepadanya, setumpuk surat, dan tongkat sihirnya telah dikemas ulang di dalam ransel tua. Di salah satu saku depannya tersimpan Peta Perampok dan liontin dengan surat bertanda tangan "R.A .B" Rose meletakkan ransel itu di samping ransel merah-hijau rajut bergambar karikatur Voldemort gosong miliknya. (Harry tidak pernah peduli ini aneh, Rose memang sudah aneh dari sananya)

Sekarang tinggal setumpuk tinggi koran di atas meja di samping burung hantu Harry yang seputih salju: jumlahnya sama dengan jumlah hari yang telah dilewatkan mereka di Privet Drive musim panas ini.

Rose memandang aneh Harry yang sedang terbaring di lantai kelelahan, kemudian mendekati meja. Hedwig bergeming ketika ia mulai mengambili koran itu, melemparkannya ke tumpukan sampah satu persatu. Burung hantu itu tidur, atau pura-pura tidur; dia sedang marah pada Harry soal keterbatasan waktu dia diperbolehkan keluar dari sangkar saat ini, dan jelas dia juga menyalahkan Rose untuk itu.

Ketika sudah mendekati dasar tumpukan koran, Rose memperlambat kerjanya, mencari satu edisi khusus yang dia tahu tiba tak lama setelah mereka kembali ke Privet Drive untuk liburan musim panas. Dia ingat ada artikel kecil di halaman depan tentang pengunduran diri Charity Burbage, guru Telaah Muggle di Hogwarts. Akhirnya, dia menemukannya. Membuka halaman sepuluh, dia mengenyakkan diri ke kursinya dan membaca ulang artikel yang dicarinya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar gesekan di lantai di bawahnya. Harry telah bangun, menggeliat, dan menatap mengantuk Rose yang sedang terpaku memegang koran. Harry mengangkat alis. "Artikel apa itu, Rose?" Rose mengangkat bahunya dan mulai membaca keras-keras korannya.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DALAM KENANGAN**

_(maaf, artikelnya di skip)_

Rose selesai membaca, namun bersama Harry yang ikut dibelakangnya ia tetap menatap foto yang menemani obituari itu. Dumbledore tetap ramah seperti biasanya, tetapi ketika dia memandang lewat atas kacamata bulan-separonya, dia memberi kesan, bahkan di atas kertas koran, sedang meng-X-ray mereka, yang kesedihannya bercampur dengan rasa malu hati.

Harry yang memecah keheningan. "Membaca Dumbledore disini... membuatku tak ingat pernah mengenalnya.." Dalam hati, Rose membenarkan. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan masa kecil ataupun masa remaja Dumbledore; seakan-akan Dumbledore sudah ada begitu saja seperti yang sudah dikenal mereka, patut dimuliakan dan berambut keperakan, dan tua. Membayangkan Dumbledore remaja sungguh aneh, seperti mencoba membayangkan Hermione yang bodoh atau Skrewt Ujung-Meletup yang ramah.

Sementara itu, Harry memikirkan hal lain. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menanyai Dumbledore tentang masa lalunya. Tak diragukan lagi pastilah itu akan terasa aneh, bahkan kurang sopan, namun bagaimanapun juga, sudah rahasia umum bahwa Dumbledore ambil bagian dalam duel legendaris dengan Grindelwald, dan tak pernah terpikir oleh Harry untuk menanyai Dumbledore seperti apa duel itu, ataupun tentang prestasi-prestasi terkenal Dumbledore yang lain. Tidak, mereka selalu membicarakan Harry, masa lalu Harry dan Rose, masa depan Harry, rencana Harry... dan sekarang Harry merasa, kendatipun masa depannya sangat berbahaya dan tak menentu, dia telah kehilangan kesempatan tak terulang karena dia menanyai Dumbledorelebih banyak tentang dirinya, meskipun satu-satunya pertanyaan pribadi yang pernah diajukannya kepada kepala sekolahnya adalah juga satu-satunya dia curiga tidak dijawab dengan jujur oleh Dumbledore.

"_Apa yang Anda lihat kalau Anda memandang cermin itu?"_

"_Aku? Aku melihat diriku memegang sepasang kaus kaki wol tebal."_

"Harry? HARRY!" teriak Rose tepat ditelinganya. Harry tersentak dan memandang Rose marah. Rose mendengus.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Aku menghabiskan semenit waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk meneriakimu keras-keras.."

"Ahh.. Maaf.." kata Harry meringis. Dimarahi adik kembarmu tidak pernah menyenangkan. Rose hanya menatap Harry mencemooh sebelum merobek obituari itu dari _Prophet_, melipatnya hati-hati, dan menyelipkannya ke dalam volume pertama _Pertahanan Sihir Praktis dan Kegunaannya terhadap Ilmu Hitam_. Harry memandang kamar mereka yang sudah jauh lebih rapi, terima kasih pada Rose. Barang tersisa yang tidak ada pada tempatnya tinggal _Daily Prophet_ hari ini, yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, dan di atasnya terdapat pecahan cermin yang tadi mengirisnya.

Harry bergerak ke seberang ruangan, menyingkirkan pecahan cermin dari _Prophet_, dan membuka koran itu. Dia hanya mengerling sekilas judul berita utamanya ketika dia mengambil gulungan koran itu dari burung hantu pengantar tadi pagi dan langsung melemparnya begitu saja, setelah melihat tak ada berita tentang Voldemort. Harry yakin Kementrian mengandalkan _Prophet_ untuk meredam berita tentang Voldemort. Karena itu baru sekaranglah dia melihat apa yang tadi tak dibacanya.

Sepanjang paro-bawah halaman depan koran, ada judul utama yang lebih kecil di atas foto Dumbledore yang berjalan cepat, tampak terganggu:

**DUMBLEDORE—KEBENARAN AKHIRNYA?**

_Terbit minggu depan, kisah mengejutkan genius bercacat yang oleh banyak orang dianggap penyihir terbesar dalam generasinya. Melucuti kesan populer tokoh bijaksana yang tenang, berjenggot perak, Rita Skeeter membeberkan masa kanak-kanak yang terganggu, remaja yang melanggar hukum, perseteruan seumur hidup, dan rahasia perasaan bersalah yang dibawa Dumbledore ke kuburnya. KENAPA orang yang dikabarkan terpilih menjadi Menteri Sihir puas hanya tetap menjadi kepala sekolah saja? APA tujuan utama organisasi rahasia yang dikenal sebagai Orde Phoenix? BAGAIMANA sebenarnya Dumbledore menemui ajalnya?_

_Jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya dieksplorasi dalam biografi baru eksplosif, _Kehidupan dan Kebohongan AlbusDumbledore_, oleh Rita Skeeter, yang diwawancarai eksklusif oleh Betty Braithwate, halaman 13 _

Harry membuka korannya dan menemukan halaman tiga belas. Di atas artikel ini ada foto wanita lain yang dikenalnya: seorang wanita memakai kacamata berhias permata dengan rambut pirang keriting, nyengir lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya, pastilah dia memandang itu senyum kemenangan, menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya kepada Harry. Dibelakangnya, Rose memandang dengan sangat tak suka foto itu, dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya mirip sekali dengan kata 'Menjijikkan'. Harry agak meringis, walaupun cukup setuju dengan ejekan Rose. Harry berusaha keras mengabaikan foto memuakkan itu, dan terus membaca.

(_Maaf, artikelnya di skip lagi)_

Harry sudah tiba di akhir artikel, tetapi tetap menatap kosong halaman itu. Rasa jijik dan marah menggelegak di dalam tubuhnya seperti muntah; dia meremas koran itu menjadi bola dan melemparkannya, sekuat tenaga, ke dinding. Koran itu bergabung dengan sampah lain yang teronggok di sekitar tempah sampahnya yang sudah meluap.

"Wow, itu sedikit kelewatan." Kata Rose ceria, memandang wajah Harry yang merah padam karena marah. Kemudian, ia membenamkan kepalanya di balik bantal di atas ranjang.

Harry berjalan tak menentu keliling kamarnya, menarik laci kosong dan memungut buku, hanya untuk menaruhnya kembali ke tumpukan yang sama, nyaris tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya, sementara petikan-petikan frasa dari artikel Rita secara acak bergaung dalam benaknya: _Satu bab penuh untuk keseluruhan Potters-Dumbledore... Hubungan itu disebut-sebut tidak sehat, bahkan menyeramkan... Dia sendiri mencoba-coba Ilmu Hitam pada masa mudanya... Aku telah berhasil mendapatkan akses ke sumber yang sebagian besar wartawan akan rela menukarnya dengan tongkat sihir mereka..._

"Bohong!" Harry meraung, dan dari jendela dilihatnya tetangganya, yang sedang berusaha menyalakan ulang mesin pemotong rumputnya, mendongak gugup. Didengarnya Rose mendengus menahan tawa di balik bantal.

Harry mengenyakkan diri di tempat tidur. Pecahan cermin melejit menjauh darinya. Dipungutnya pecahan cermin itu dan diputar-putarnya dengan jari-jarinya, sementara dia berpikir, berpikir tentang Dumbledore dan kebohongan-kebohongan yang dilakukan Rita Skeeter untuk memburukkan namanya...

Ada kilatan cahaya biru sangat cemerlang. Harry membeku, jarinya yang teriris tergelincir ke tepi bergerigi cermin lagi. Dia membayangkannya, pasti dia membayangkannya. Dia menoleh, tetapi dinding di belakangnya berwarna salem pucat pilihan Bibi Petunia. Tak ada apa pun yang biru disana yang bisa dipantulkan cermin. Dia menatap pecahan cerminnya lagi, dan tak melihat apapun kecuali matanya sendiri yang hijau cemerlang, balas menatapnya.

Dia membayangkannya, tak ada penjelasan lain; membayangkannya karena dia tadi sedang memikirkan almarhun kepala sekolahnya. Jika ada satu hal yang pasti, itu adalah mata biru cemerlang Albus Dumbledore tak akan pernah memandangnya dengan tajam menusuk lagi.

* * *

><p>AN : Saya tahu ini jelek.. Masih terlalu jelek, malah.. hiks.. hiks...

Jika ada yang mau bertanya, Review saja, ya.. Kritik dalam bentuk apapun saya terima...

Saya nda bakalan lanjut klo nda ad review.. Buat apa d lanjutin klo nda ad yg suka, ia kan? :)

En.. Ada yang mau usul pair untuk Rose?


	2. Keberangkatan Keluarga Dursley

Disclaimer : Milik Bu Jo Rowling, Warner Bros, dan segala antek-anteknya. Yang kumiliki d sini hanya Rose Lily Potter.

Summary : Ketika Penyelamat Dunia Sihir tak lagi sendirian...

Warning : Spoiler DH bergelimpangan.. OC, OOC. Ada kemungkinan Mary-Sue, mungkin juga Typo...

Bunyi pintu depan yang dibanting menggema ke atas tangga dan terdengar suara berteriak, "Oi! Kalian!"

Enam belas tahun biasa disapa seperti itu membuat Rose dan Harry tak meragukan siapa yang dipanggil pamannya. Tapi, tampak jelas bahwa tidak ada dari keduanya yang berniat segera menjawab. Rose masih membenamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal, mencoba tertidur selama beberapa menit, dan Harry menatap pecahan cermin, yang didalamnya tadi selama sepersekian detik ia merasa melihat mata Dumbledore. Baru setelah pamannya berteriak, "_BOY! GIRL!" _ Harry meletakkan kembali cerminnya ke dalam ranselnya yang telah penuh, dan mengguncang tubuh Rose.

"Rose, kupikir kita mesti turun."

"Haahhh.." keluh Rose, pelan-pelan bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Ck. Menyusahkan saja."

.

"Kalian sengaja berlambat-lambat!" raung Paman Vernon Dursley ketika Harry dan Rose muncul dari puncak tangga. "Turun sini, aku mau bicara!"

Harry dan Rose berpandangan, mengedikkan bahu, dan menuruni tangga. Setibanya di ruang keluarga, keduanya melihat ketiga Dursley lengkap. Mereka memakai pakaian bepergian: Paman Vernon memakai jaket kulit anak rusa berkancing tarik, Bibi Petunia memakai mantel rapi berwarna salem, dan Dudley, sepupu Harry dan Rose yang berambut pirang dan bertubuh besar berotot, memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Ya?" tanya Harry.

"Duduk!" kata Paman Vernon. Rose mengangkat alisnya. "Silahkan!" kata Paman Vernon, berjengit sedikit seakan kata itu mengiris tenggorokannya. Rose tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan, dan duduk di samping Harry.

Harry menatap malas pamannya yang mulai berjalan hilir-mudik, sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bibi Petunia dan Dudley mengikuti gerakan Paman Vernon dengan ekspresi cemas. Akhirnya, wajahnya yang besar ungu mengerut berkonsentrasi , Paman Vernon berhenti di depan Harry dan Rose dan berkata,

"Aku sudah berubah pikiran," katanya

"Wah, kejutan," kata Harry. Rose mendengus.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada—" kata Bibi Petunia dengan suara nyaring, tetapi Vernon Dursley melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya diam.

"Semua itu omong kosong," kata Paman Vernon, mendelik kepada Harry dan Rose dengan mata babinya yang kecil. "Telah kuputuskan aku tidak percaya. Kami akan tetap disini, tidak kemana-mana."

Harry dan Rose mendongak menatap pamannya. Rose mendesah jengkel, sementara Harry merasa campuran rasa putus asa dan geli. Vernon Dursley sudah berubah pikiran setiap dua puluh empat jam sekali selama empat minggu terakhir ini, berkemas dan memasukkan koper dan menurunkannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam bagasi sesuai dengan perubahan hatinya. Rose kelihatannya tidak berhenti tertawa dari atas kamarnya ketika melihat Bibi Petunia yang berlarian tiap sudut rumah mengangkut koper ke dalam kamar Dudley, dan menurunkan koper-koper besar itu kembali ke halaman beberapa menit kemudian, sesuai mood Paman Vernon. Sedangkan saat yang paling disukai Harry adalah ketika Paman Vernon, tak tahu bahwa Dudley telah menambahkan barbel ke dalam kopernya setelah pembongkaran terakhir, berusaha mengangkatnya dan memasukkannnya ke dalam bagasi dan ambruk kesakitan sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Menurut kalian, " kata Paman Vernon sekarang, melanjutkan berjalan hilir-mudik dalam ruang keluarga, "kami—Petunia, Dudley, dan aku—dalam bahaya. Dari—dari—"

"Beberapa 'kaum kami', yeah," kata Rose.

"Nah, aku tidak percaya," ulang Paman Vernon, berhenti di depan Harry dan Rose lagi. "Aku terjaga separo malam memikirkan semua ini, dan aku yakin ini persekongkolan untuk mendapatkan rumah."

"Rumah?" ulang Harry. "Rumah apa?"

"Rumah ini!" jerit Paman Vernon, nadi di dahinya mulai berdenyut. "Rumah _kami_! Harga rumah meroket di sekitar sini! Kalian ingin kami menyingkir dan kemudian kalian akan melakukan sedikit sulap dan sebelum kami sadar, surat-surat rumah ini sudah dalam nama kalian dan—"

"Apa Paman sudah sinting?" tuntut Rose. "Persekongkolan untuk mendapatkan rumah? Apakah Paman benar-benar sebego tampang Paman?"

"Ya." Bisik Harry lirih, sehingga hanya Rose yang bisa mendengar. Ia mendengus.

"Jangan berani-berani—" pekik Bibi Petunia, tetapi sekali lagi, Vernon melambai menyuruhnya diam. Penghinaan terhadap penampilannya, tampaknya, bukan apa-apa dibanding bahaya yang telah dilihatnya.

"Siapa tahu Paman sudah lupa," kata Harry melanjutkan, "aku sudah punya rumah, peninggalan waliku. Jadi, untuk apa kami menginginkan rumah ini? Untuk semua kenangan bahagia di sini?"

Hening. Harry berpikir dia telah membuat pamannya terkesan dengan argumennya, dan nyengir pada Rose.

"Kau menyatakan," kata Paman Vernon, mulai mondar-mandir lagi. "bahwa si Lord anu—"

"—Voldemort," kata Harry tak sabar, "dan kita sudah membicarakan ini ratusan kali. Ini bukan pernyataan, ini fakta, Dumbledore sudah memberitahu Paman tahun lalu, dan Kingsley dan Mr. Weasley—"

Rose mendekap mulutnya menahan tawa, sementara Vernon Dursley membungkukkan bahu dengan gusar, dan Harry berpikir Pamannya sedang berusaha mengusir bayangan kunjungan mendadak dua penyihir dewasa, beberapa hari setelah mereka memulai liburan musim panas. Munculnya Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Arthur Weasley di depan pintu mereka jelas bukan kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi Keluarga Dursley, dan mengingat Mr. Weasley pernah mencoba menghancurkan separuh ruang keluarga ini, kemunculannya lagi tidak bisa diharapkan menyenangkan Paman Vernon.

"—Kingsley dan Mr. Weasley juga telah menjelaskan segalanya. " kata Rose setelah tawanya reda. "Begitu usia kami tujuh belas tahun, mantra perlindungan yang sementara ini menjaga kami agar tetap selamat akan buyar, dan itu bukan hanya membuat kami tak terlindungi lagi, melainkan kalian juga. Orde yakin Voldemort akan menjadikan kalian targetnya, apakah dengan cara menyiksa kalian untuk mengetahui di mana kami, atau karena dia mengira dengan menyandera kalian, kami akan datang dan menyelamatkan kalian."

"Atau keduanya," tambah Harry mengangkat bahu.

Mata Paman Vernon dan Harry bertemu. Harry yakin sesaat itu mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama. Kemudian Paman Vernon mondar-mandir lagi, dan Rose melanjutkan, "Kalian harus pergi bersembunyi dan Orde ingin membantu. Kalian ditawari perlindungan serius, yang paling baik diantara yang ada."

Paman Vernon tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi terus berjalan hilir-mudik. Di luar matahari telah bergantung rendah di atas pagar-pagar semak _privet_, dengan daunnya yang hampir selalu kehijauan dan bunganya yang putih kecil-kecil. Rose menghela napas menatap matahari itu, menghayal...

"Bukannya katanya ada Kementrian Sihir?" tanya Paman Vernon tiba-tiba, membuat Rose terlonjak.

"Ada," kata Harry, heran.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tidak bisa melindungi kami? Menurutku, sebagai korban tak berdosa, kesalahan kami hanyalah menampung orang yang terancam, kami memenuhi syarat untuk mendapatkan perlindungan pemerintah!"

Mau tak mau Harry tertawa, dan Rose menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Sungguh khas Paman Vernon, menaruh harapannya pada kekuasaan yang ada, bahkan dalam dunia yang dihina dan tidak dipercayainya.

"Paman sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Mr. Weasley dan Kingsley," ujar Harry. "Kami berpendapat Kementrian telah disusupi."

Paman Vernon berjalan ke perapian dan kembali, bernapas begitu berat sehinggan kumisnya yang besar bergetar, wajahnya tetap ungun akibat konsentrasinya.

"Baiklah," katanya, berhenti di depan Harry dan Rose lagi. "Baiklah, kita bilang saja, agar kita tidak bertengkar terus, kami mau menerima perlindungan ini. Aku tetap tidak paham kenapa kita tidak bisa mendapatkan Kingsley itu."

Harry dan Rose mencegah diri untuk memutar mata, tetapi dengan susah payah. Pertanyaan ini juga sudah diajukan enam kali.

"Paman, seperti yang telah kami katakan pada kalian," kata Rose dengan suara manis dibuat-buat untuk menahan kesabaran, "Kingsley sedang melindungi Perdana Menteri Mug—maksudku, Perdana Menteri kalian."

"Persis—dia yang terbaik!" kata Paman Vernon, menunjuk layar televisi kosong. Keluarga Dursley telah melihat Kingsley dalam berita, berjalan dengan hati-hati di belakang Perdana Menteri Muggle ketika sedang mengunjungi sebuab rumah sakit. Ini, dan fakta bahwa Kingsley telah menguasai cara berpakaian seperti Muggle, belum lagi kesan menentramkan dalam suaranya yang lambat dan dalam, telah membuat keluarga Dursley menyukai Kingsley sedemikian rupa, yang tidak terjadi terhadap penyihir lain mana pun, kendati pun betul mereka belum pernah melihat Kingsley memakai anting-antingnya.

"Yah, dia sudah ada yang pakai," kata Harry. "Tapi Hestia Jones dan Dedalus Diggle lebih dari mampu mengerjakan tugas ini—"

"Kalau saja kami bisa melihat CV mereka..." kata Paman Vernon, namun Rose, yang sudah bernapas api dari tadi, telah habis kesabaran. Bangkit berdiri, ia mendekati pamannya, sekarang dia sendiri yang menunjuk TV.

"Kecelakaan-kecelakaan itu bukan kecelakaan—tabrakan dan ledakan dan kereta keluar dari rel dan segala macam yang telah terjadi sejak kita terakhir kali menonton siaran berita. Orang-orang menghilang dan hampir mati, dan dia di belakang semuanya itu—Voldemort. Aku sudah berulang kali memberitahu kalian, dia membunuh Muggle untuk bersenang-senang. Bahkan kabut—kabut-kabut itu disebabkan oleh Dementor, dan jika Paman tak ingat lagi apa itu Dementor, tanya saja anak Paman!"

'Emosi, emosi,' pikir Harry ceria, ketika melihat tangan Dudley melayang menekap mulutnya. Dengan mata orangtuanya dan Harry dan Rose menatapnya, dia lambat-lambat menurunkan tangannya lagi dan bertanya, "Mereka... ada lebih banyak lagi?"

"Lebih banyak?" Rose tertawa sinis. "Lebih banyak dari dua yang menyerang kau dan Harry, maksudmu? Tentu saja, ada ratusan, mungkin malah ribuan saat ini, mengingat mereka senang melahap ketakutan dan keputusasaan—"

"Baiklah, baiklah," gertak Vernon Dursley. "Aku sudah mengerti—"

"Kuharap begitu," kata Harry mengambil alih, "karena begitu usia kami tujuh belas tahun, mereka semua—Pelahap Maut, Dementor, mungkin bahkan Inferi, yaitu mayat-mayat yang telah disihir oleh Penyihir Hitam—akan bisa menemukan kalian dan jelas akan menyerang kalian. Dan jika Paman ingat terakhir kali Paman berusaha mengalahkan penyihir, kurasa Paman setuju kalian membutuhkan bantuan."

"Pidato yang bagus," Rose berbisik duduk kembali, ketika keheningan melanda. Harry nyengir.

"Tak sebagus punyamu."

Bibi Petunia kemudian menoleh menatap Paman Vernon; Dudley menatap Harry. Akhirnya Paman Vernon nyeletuk, "Tapi bagaimana pekerjaanku? Bagaimana sekolah Dudley? Kukira hal-hal itu tidak penting bagi serombongan penyihir pemalas—"

"Tidakkah Paman mengerti?" teriak Rose, kembali berdiri dengan amarah meledak. "_Mereka akan menyiksa dan membunuh kalian seperti mereka membunuh orangtua kami!"_

"Dad," kata Dudley dengan suara keras, "Dad—aku akan pergi dengan orang-orang Orde ini."

"Dudley," kata Harry. "untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, kau bersikap bijaksana."

Harry mengerling Rose, tersenyum. Mereka tahu perang ini telah dimenangkan. Jika Dudley cukup ketakutan untuk menerima bantuan Orde, orangtuanya akan menemaninya. Mustahil _mereka_ mau dipisahkan dari si 'Duddykins'. Harry melirik jam di atas rak.

"Mereka akan tiba di sini lima menit lagi," katanya, dan ketika tak ada Dursley yang menjawab, mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Prospek berpisah—barangkali selamanya—dari bibi, paman, dan sepupunya bisa dihadapi dengan riang, namun bagaimanapun juga ada kecanggungan. Apa yang akan saling mereka katakan pada akhir enam belas tahun ketidaksukaan yang mendalam?

Kembali di kamarnya, Harry mengutak-atik ranselnya tanpa tujuan, sementara Rose terduduk di ranjang, agak murung, sembari menyorongkan beberapa kacang burung hantu ke jeruji sangkar Hedwig, yang diabaikan begitu saja.

"Harry, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rose tiba-tiba, lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Harry menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Waktu aku meneriakkan kata-kata terakhir tadi?"

Harry terdiam, menatap Rose lekat-lekat. Rose kelihatan sedih tak wajar. Ia biasanya yang paling ceria, bersemangat, dan berisik, sehingga suasana yang tenang ini terasa sangat aneh.

"Aku memikirkanmu." Jawab Harry jujur. Kepala Rose tersentak dan menatapnya kaget. Harry tersenyum dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Aku memikirkanmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu waktu meneriakkan kata-kata itu dengan keras, padahal dahulu waktu kita masih balita, kau yang paling sering nangis jika hal itu disinggung. Menurutku, tadi kau benar-benar.. berani.." Rose menatap Harry tanpa kedip, sebelum tersenyum balik dan memukul kepalanya.

"Auwwww!"

"Terima kasih, ya, adikku tersayang" kata Rose, nyengir jahil.

"Hei, aku yang kak—" Harry nyaris membalas, kalau saja tidak dipotong oleh bunyi bel di bawah.

"Sebaiknya kita turun," kata Rose. "Aku tidak yakin Hestia dan Dedalus sanggup menangani Keluarga Dursley sendirian."

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu.

.

"Harry Potter! Rose Potter!" cicit suara bersemangat, begitu Rose membuka pintu. Seorang laki-laki kecil memakai topi tinggi ungu membungkuk rendah di depan Harry dan Rose. "Kehormatan, selalu!"

"Terima kasih, Dedalus." Kata Rose tersenyum, memegang ujung gaun tak terlihat, dan ikut merendahkan tubuhnya dengan melipat satu kaki, seperti putri di dunia dongeng muggle. Harry tertawa kecil melihat Rose, kemudian nyengir malu pada Hestia yang berambut hitam. "Kalian baik sekali mau melakukan ini... Mereka di dalam sini, bibi dan paman dan sepupuku..."

"Selamat sore, sanak Harry dan Rose Potter!" sapa Dedalus riang, seraya melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga. Keluarga Dursley sama sekali tidak senang disapa begitu. Harry setengah berharap mereka akan berubah pikiran lagi. Dudley mengerut makin dekat kepada ibunya melihat pasangan penyihir wanita dan pria ini.

"Kulihat kalian sudah berkemas dan siap berangkat, bagus sekali! Rencananya, seperti yang telah disampaikan Harry dan Rose pada kalian, sederhana saja," kata Dedalus, menarik keluar jam saku besar dari rompinya dan mengamatinya. "Kita berangkat sebelum mereka. Karena berbahaya melakukan sihir di rumah kalian—Harry dan Rose masih di bawah umur, nanti Kementrian punya alasan untuk menangkap mereka—kita akan naik mobil, kira-kira lima belas kilo, lah, sebelum ber-Disapparate ke tempat yang telah kami pilihkan untuk kalian. Anda bisa menyetir mobil, kukira?" dia menanyai Paman Vernon dengan sopan.

"Bisa me—? Tentu saja aku bisa menyetir mobil!" ujar Paman Vernon.

"Pintar sekali Anda, Sir, sangat pintar. Saya sendiri pasti dibuat sangat bingung dengan semua tombol dan kenop itu," kata Dedalus. Jelas sekali dia mengira dia memuji Vernon Dursley, yang tampak nyata kehilangan kepercayaan atas rencana itu dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan Dedalus.

"Bawa mobil saja tak becus," gerutunya pelan, kumisnya bergerak-gerak marah, namun untungnya baik Dedalus maupun Hestia tampaknya tidak mendengarnya.

"Kalian, Harry, Rose," Dedalus melanjutkan, "akan menunggu pengawalmu di sini. Ada sedikit perubahan rencana.."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Rose segera. "Kupikir Mad-Eye akan datang dan membawa kami ber-Apparate Bersama!"

"Tak bisa lagi," kata Hestia tegang. "Mad-Eye akan menjelaskan."

Keluarga Dursley, yang mendengarkan ini dengan ekspresi bingung di wajah mereka, terlonjak kaget ketika ada suara keras memekik, _"Ayo cepat!"_ Harry memandang berkeliling ruangan sebelum menyadari suara itu berasal dari jam saku Dedalus. Rose menatap jam saku itu, tersenyum geli.

"Betul sekali, kita bergerak dengan jadwal yang sangat ketat," kata Dedalus, mengangguk ke arah jamnya dan menyisihkannya kembali ke rompinya. "Kami berusaha menyesuaikan waktu keberangkatan kalian dari rumah ini dengan saat keluarga kalian ber-Apparate, Harry, Rose; dengan demikian mantra akan pudar pada saat kalian semua menuju ke tempat aman." Dia menoleh kepada keluarga Dursley. "Nah, semua siap berangkat?"

Tak seorang pun menjawab mereka. Paman Vernon masih membelalak ketakutan pada tonjolan dalam saku rompi Dedalus.

"Barangkali sebaiknya kita menunggu di ruang depan, Dedalus," gumam Hestia. Jelas dia mengira tak bijaksana mereka tetap tinggal di ruangan itu sementara Harry dan Rose dan keluarga Dursley akan saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal, diiringi derai air mata.

"Tak perlu," gumam Harry. Penjelasan lebih lanjut tak dibutuhkan sebab Paman Vernon sudah berkata keras,

"Nah, selamat tinggal, kalau begitu, Nak."

Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat tangan Harry, tapi disaat terakhir tampaknya dia tak sanggup melakukannya, dan hanya mengepalkan tangannya, mengangguk singkat pada Rose, lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang seperti metronom—alat untuk menentukan kecepatan irama lagu. Rose mendesah pelan.

"Siap, Diddy?" tanya Bibi Petunia, sibuk memeriksa jepitan tas tangannya untuk menghindari memandang Harry maupun Rose.

Dudley tidak menjawab, tetapi hanya berdiri dengan mulut sedikit ternganga, sedikit mengingatkan Rose pada Grawp. Pikiran ini membuatnya nyengir.

"Ayo, kalau begitu," kata Paman Vernon.

Dia telah sampai di pintu ruang keluarga ketika Dudley bergumam, "Aku tak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Popkin?" tanya Bibi Petunia, mendongak menatap anaknya.

Dudley mengangkat tangan besar seperti paha babi asap untuk menunjuk Rose, yang mundur selangkah.

"Kenapa mereka tidak pergi bersama kita?"

Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia membeku di tempat mereka berdiri, membelalak menatap Dudley seakan dia baru saja menyatakan keinginan menjadi ballerina.

"Apa?" kata Paman Vernon keras.

"Kenapa mereka tidak ikut?" tanya Dudley.

"Yah mereka—mereka tidak mau," kata Paman Vernon, berpaling untuk mendelik kepada Harry dan Rose dan menambahkan, "kau tidak mau, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Harry

"Lagipula kami tidak akan cukup di mobil sesak itu," jawab Rose tak peduli.

"Nah, kan," kata Paman Vernon kepada Dudley. "Ayo, sekarang kita berangkat."

Dia melangkah ke luar ruangan. Mereka mendengar pintu depan terbuka, tetapi Dudley tidak bergerak, dan setelah beberapa langkah bimbang, Bibi Petunia juga berhenti.

"Apa lagi, sekarang?" teriak Paman Vernon, muncul lagi di balik pintu.

Tampaknya Dudley sedang bergulat dengan konsep yang terlalu sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Setelah beberapa saat pergumulan batin yang tampaknya sangat menyakitkan, dia berkata, "Tapi mereka akan pergi kemana?"

Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon saling pandang. Nyata bahwa Dudley membuat mereka takut. Hestia Jones memecah keheningan.

"Tetapi.. tentunya kalian tahu ke mana keponakan kalian akan pergi?" dia bertanya, tampak bingung.

"Tentu kami tahu," kata Paman Vernon. "Mereka akan pergi dengan beberapa kaum kalian, kan? Baik, Dudley, ayo masuk mobil, kau sudah dengar apa kata orang itu tadi, kita harus buru-buru."

Sekali lagi, Vernon Dursley berjalan sampai sejauh pintu depan, tetapi Dudley tidak mengikutinya.

"Pergi dengan beberapa _kaum_ kami?"

Hestia tampak berang. Harry dan Rose telah melihat sikap seperti ini sebelumnya, walaupun Rose kelihatan murung. Para penyihir tampak terheran-heran, keluarga terdekatnya yang masih hidup nyaris sama sekali tak tertarik pada Harry Potter yang terkenal dan saudara kembarnya Rose Potter.

"Tak apa-apa," Rose meyakinkan Hestia. "Betul tak apa-apa."

"Tak apa-apa?" ulang Hestia, suaranya meninggi tak menyenangkan. "Apakah orang-orang ini tak menyadari apa yang telah kalian alami? Betapa besar bahaya yang mengancam kalian? Posisi unik kalian dalam hati anggota gerakan anti-Voldemort?"

"Er—tidak—mereka tidak tahu," kata Harry. "Mereka menganggap kami pemborosan ruangan saja, sejujurnya, tapi kami sudah terbiasa..."

"Aku tidak menganggap kalian pemborosan ruangan."

Jika Harry dan Rose tidak melihat bibir Dudley bergerak, mereka jelas tidak akan memercayainya. Mereka menatap Dudley selama beberapa detik, Rose bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Dudley dan memandangnya lekat-lekat sebelum menerima bahwa pastilah sepupu mereka yang tadi berbicara; apalagi wajah Dudley sudah berubah merah. Mereka jadi malu dan heran sendiri, Rose mundur beberapa langkah.

"Oh.. er.. trims, Dudley."

Sekali lagi, Dudley tampak bergulat dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terlalu rumit untuk diekspresikan sebelum dia bergumam, "Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku, Harry."

Rose mengangkat alis mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu ketika dia memarahi Harry habis-habisan karena berjalan-jalan sendirian di jalan dan mengeluarkan seluruh frustasinya pada Dudley.

"Sebetulnya tidak begitu," kata Harry. "Jiwamulah yang akan diambil Dementor..."

Harry memandang sepupunya dengan ingin tahu. Mereka sebetulnya tak berkomunikasi selama musim panas ini atau musim panas lalu, karena Harry hanya kembali ke Privet Drive sangat singkat dan berkurung terus di kamarnya, dengan Rose disampingnya makan coklat kodok. Namun sekarang Harry menyadari, secangkir teh dingin yang diinjaknya tadi pagi tadi mungkin sama sekali bukan jebakan. Meskipun agak terharu, dia lega Dudley tampaknya sudah kehabisan kemampuan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Bibi Petunia bercucuran air mata. Hestia Jones memberinya anggukan setuju yang berubah menjadi kegusaran ketika Bibi Petunia maju dan memeluk Dudley alih-alih Harry atau Rose.

"M-manis sekali, Dudders..." isaknya dalam dada besar anaknya. "A-anak baik.. bilang t-terima kasih..."

"Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bilang terima kasih!" tukas Hestia marah. "Dia cuma bilang dia tidak menganggap Harry dan Rose pemborosan ruangan!"

"Yeah, tapi diucapkan Dudley, itu sama dengan '_I love you'_," kata Harry, tercabik antara rasa kejengkelan dan keinginan untuk tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Hestia.." kata Rose sembari nyengir lebar nyaris tertawa melihat Bibi Petunia memeluk Dudley seakan Dudley baru saja menyelamatkannya dan Harry dari bangunan terbakar.

"Kita pergi atau tidak?" raung Paman Vernon, muncul lagi di pintu ruang keluarga. "Katanya jadwal kita ketat!"

"Ya—ya, memang," kata Dedalus Diggle, yang melongo mengawasi kejadian ini dan tampak berusaha menguasai diri. "Kami benar-benar harus pergi, Harry, Rose—"

Dia melangkah maju dan meremas tangan Harry dengan kedua tangannya.

"—Semoga berhasil, kuharap kita bertemu lagi. Harapan dunia sihir tertumpu di bahumu."

"Oh," kata Harry. "betul. Terima kasih."

"Dan Rose," dia melangkah menuju Rose dan membungkuk dalam-dalam, dan dibalas Rose yang nyengir dengan merendahkan tubuhnya seperti tadi. "Jaga Harry tetap dibelakang garis."

"Tentu, Dedalus."

"Selamat tinggal, Harry, Rose," kata Hestia, juga menggenggam tangan Harry dan Rose. "Pikiran kami menyertai kalian."

"Kuharap semua berjalan lancar," kata Harry, seraya mengerling ke arah Bibi Petunia dan Dudley.

"Oh, aku yakin kami akan berakhir sebagai sahabat kental," kata Dedalus riang, melambaikan topinya sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Hestia mengikutinya.

"Entah kenapa aku tak yakin dengan itu," gumam Rose pelan, yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Harry.

Dudley dengan lembut melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ibunya dan berjalan ke arah Harry, yang harus menekan dorongan untuk mengancamnya dengan sihir (Sedikit banyak, kaki Rose yang menginjak keras-keras kaki Harry punya andil dalam hal ini). Kemudian Dudley mengeluarkan tangannya yang besar, merah jambu.

"Astaga, Dudley," kata Harry, mengatasi isakan Bibi Petunia yang terharu lagi, "apakah para Dementor meniupkan pribadi berbeda kepadamu?"

"Entahlah," gumam Dudley. "Sampai ketemu, Harry."

"Yeah..." kata Harry, meraih tangan Dudley dan menjabatnya. "Barangkali. Hati-hati, Big D."

Dudley hampir tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Rose.

"_Have a nice trip_, Big D."

"Thanks, Rose," katanya, menggenggam tangan Rose. "Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi."

Rose nyengir lebar, dan melepas tangannya dengan lembut dari Dudley. Kemudian Dudley berjalan lambat meninggalkan ruangan setelah memandang Rose sekali lagi. Harry dapat mendengar langkah-langkah beratnya di jalan berkerikil, dan kemudian bantingan pintu mobil yang ditutup.

Bibi Petunia yang wajahnya terbenam dalam sapu tangannya, menoleh mendengar suara itu. Rupanya dia tidak mengira akan berada hanya bertiga dengan Harry dan Rose. Buru-buru menjejalkan sapu tangannya ke dalam sakunya, dia berkata, "Nah—selamat tinggal," dan berjalan keluar dari pintu tanpa memandangnya.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Harry dan Rose.

Dia berhenti dan menoleh. Sesaat Harry dan Rose punya perasaan aneh Bibi Petunia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka: dia memberi mereka pandangan aneh dan gemetar dan kelihatan sudah mau mengatakan sesuatu, apalagi setelah memandang Rose penuh-penuh. Tapi kemudian, dengan sedikit kedikan kepala, dia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan menyusul suami dan anaknya.

A/n :

Dari awal aku sudah katakan, bakalan ada bibit-bibit OOC dan Mary-Sue, walaupun aku benar-benar bersusah payah mengusahakan itu tak sampai terjadi. Tapi, ya.. sifat Rose yang seharusnya 'urakan' dan 'bad girl' benar-benar berbeda dengan aku, jadi sulit juga.. Maaf bagi yang terganggu dengan hal ini... *bungkuk ala Rose*

Jujur saja, menulis fanfic ini aneh. Maksudku, fanfic yang biasanya kutulis nyaris seperti membuat cerpen biasa, tapi menulis yang ini rasanya seperti aku benar-benar plagiat...

So.. What do you think? Aku benar-benar butuh kritik dan saran sekarang ini... Review!


	3. Delapan Orang Potter 1

Disclaimer : Segalanya, nyaris semua yang ada disini milik Mbak J.K Rowling. Buku Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows tempat saya menyontek diartikan oleh mbak Listiana Srisanti. Yang saya punya cuman ide cerita dan Rose Lily Potter.

Summary : Ketika Penyelamat Dunia Sihir tak lagi sendirian...

Warning : Spoiler DH bergelimpangan.. OC, OOC. Ada kemungkinan Mary-Sue, mungkin juga Typo...

Harry berlari kembali ke kamarnya, tiba di jendela tepat ketika mobil keluarga Dursley keluar dari halaman dan melaju di jalan. Namun, Rose tetap tinggal di ruang keluarga, mencibir dan mengintip dari jendela. Puncak topi Dedalus tampak di antara Bibi Petunia dan Dudley di tempat duduk belakang. Mobil membelok ke kanan di ujung jalan Privet Drive, kaca-kacanya sekilas memantulkan cahaya kemerahan matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam, dan kemudian menghilang.

Sementara itu, Harry di kamarnya segera mengambil sangkar Hedwig, Firebolt, Sapu Bersih 10 milik Rose, ranselnya, dan ransel Rose. Kelihatan jelas bahwa ia kewalahan dengan semua barang itu, karena ia segera berseru, "ROSE!"

Rose mengernyit dan berteriak balik, "APA!"

"Bantu aku sedikit! Ranselmu itu tidak ringan, tahu!" omel Harry dari kamarnya. Rose berdecak pelan dan berjalan naik ke kamarnya, hanya untuk mendapati orang-yang-katanya-saudara-kembarnya itu telah tertimbun barang-barang. Rose menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawa.

"Harry, kau tampak lebih tampan kalau kau terus seperti ini." Rose menunjuk wajah Harry yang sekarang tertutup ransel Voldemort-gosong miliknya. Rose mundur beberapa langkah, menatap penuh-penuh badan Harry yang tertimbun. Beberapa menit hening, sebelum..

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHH!"

"Rose!" cibir Harry, melepaskan dirinya dari barang-barang itu, sehingga beberapa benda berserakan di lantai. Ia menatap Rose tajam. Rose, nyengir, perlahan menghentikan tawanya.

"So, sorry Harry. Habisnya lucu sekali..."

Harry mendesah, "Apapun katamu, Rose. Sekarang, bereskan kembali barang-barang ini." Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke seluruh kamar yang sekarang kembali berantakan, memungut sangkar Hedwig dan turun kebawah. Rose mencibir.

"Adik kembar durhaka," gumamnya pelan.

"HEI, AKU YANG KAKAK!" teriak Harry tiba-tiba dari bawah lantai kamarnya.

.

Rose turun ke bawah dengan benda-benda di kedua tangannya, dan mendapati Harry berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga, tampak sedih dengan keheningan rumah.

"Tidakkah ini aneh? Keheningan yang tak biasa ini.."

Rose tersenyum, "Oh, ya. Dulu kalau kita ditinggal di rumah sendirian—hal yang sangat jarang terjadi—, kita bakalan mencuri makanan dari lemari es."

"Lalu menonton televisi," tambah Harry.

"Atau main komputer."

"Atau main PSP Dudley."

"Atau nyalakan musik keras-keras."

"Atau berpesta."

Harry dan Rose saling berpandangan, nyengir. "Saat yang indah," siul Rose.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Dan dalam diam, Rose berkeliling ruangan, sementara Harry menatap Hedwig yang masih mendongkol dengan kepal terselip di bawah sayapnya.

"Kau tak mau melihat tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya, Hedwig?" tanyanya. "Kita tak akan pernah kesini lagi. Tidakkah kau ingin mengingat semua saat indah yang kita alami?"

"Sepertinya tidak seindah itu, Harry," timbrung Rose dari sudut ruangan. Harry mengacuhkannya.

"Maksudku, lihat keset ini. Penuh kenangan... Dudley muntah-muntah disini setelah aku menyelamatkannya dari Dementor... Ternyata dia berterima kasih, bisakah kau percaya? ... Dan musim panas yang lalu, Dumbledore berjalan masuk lewat pintu depan itu..."

"Astaga, Harry. Kupikir itu bukan kenangan yang menarik untuk diingat..." kata Rose, mendekati Harry yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap Hedwig. Kemudian, Harry menoleh dan tersenyum pada Rose, dan berbalik memunggungi pintu depan.

"Dan dibawah sini, Hedwig—" Harry membuka pintu di bawah tangga, tepat ketika Rose menarik napas tertahan, "—disinilah dulu kami berdua tidur! Kau belum kenal kami waktu itu—ya ampun, kecil sekali, aku sudah lupa..."

Rose terdiam, menatap Harry yang sibuk memandangi tumpukan sapu dan payung, yakin bahwa ia mengingat semua kehidupan mereka didalam sana yang selalu di temani satu atau dua laba-laba, sebelum ia dan Harry menyadari bahwa mereka penyihir, atau kenapa orang tua mereka meninggal, atau mengapa banyak hal aneh yang terjadi disekeliling mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar raungan memekakkan telinga dari suatu tempat. Rose melompat beberapa kaki dari lantai, dan kepala Harry menghantam bingkai pintu yang rendah. Hanya berhenti untuk melontarkan kata-kata makian pilihan Paman Vernon (yang membuat Rose menatapnya aneh dan geli), Harry berjalan mencengkeram kepalanya dan memandang ke luar jendela ke halaman belakang.

Kegelapan tampak beriak, udara bergetar. Kemudian satu demi satu, sosok-sosok mulai bermunculan ketika Mantra Penyamar mereka memudar. Yang mendominasi pemandangan ini adalah Hagrid, memakai helm serta kacamata debu dan duduk di atas motor superbesar dengan sespan hitam menempel di sisinya. Di sekitarnya sosok-sosok lain turun dari sapu dan tiga ekor kuda-kerangka hitam bersayap.

Harry membuka pintu belakang, lalu Rose segera berlari ke tengah mereka dengan Harry membuntuti di belakang. Terdengar sapaan riuh, ketika Hermione berlari memeluk Rose dan Harry, Ron menepuk punggung Harry dan memukul kepala Rose yang nyengir lebar, dan Hagrid berkata, "Baik-baik saja, Harry? Rose? Siap berangkat?"

"Tentu saja!" tukas Rose gembira. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada sosok di belakang Hagrid.

"Profesor McGonagall!" seru Harry dan Rose bersamaan, mengusap mata dengan kaget. Mereka punya alasan kuat untuk itu. McGonagall nyaris tidak pernah kelihatan di luar sekolah, apalagi ikut dalam rombongan penjemputan mereka. Sang Profesor tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua muridnya itu, sementara Mad-Eye kelihatan jengkel.

"Kecilkan suara kalian," geram Mad-Eye, memegangi tiga kantong sangat besar yang isinya bertonjolan. Mata gaibnya berputar dari langit yang menggelap ke rumah lalu ke halaman dengan kecepatan yang membuat pusing. "Ada perubahan rencana, Potter. Lebih baik kita ke tempat aman sebelum kami ceritakan kepada kalian

Harry dan Rose mengajak mereka semua ke dapur. Sambil tertawa dan mengobrol mereka duduk di kursi-kursi, di atas meja kerja Bibi Petunia yang berkilat, atau bersandar pada peralatannya yang bersih tanpa noda: Ron, jangkung dan kurus; Hermione, rambut tebalnya diikat dalam kepang panjang; Fred dan George, nyengir identik; Bill, wajahnya rusak gara-gara luka parah dan berambut panjang; Mr. Weasley, berwajah baik hati, dengan kepala mulai botak, kacamatanya sedikit miring; Mad-Eye, dengan bekas luka-luka pertempuran, satu kaki, dan mata gaibnya yang biru cemerlang berpusar dalam ronggganya; Tonks, yang rambut pendeknya berwarna merah jambu cerah favoritnya; Lupin, rambutnya lebih banyak ubannya, wajahnya lebih banyak kerutnya; Fleur, langsing dan cantik, dengan rambut panjang pirang keperakannya; McGonagall, berwajah tegas, rambutnya disanggul tinggi seperti biasanya; Kingsley, botak, berkulit hitam, berwajah bidang; Hagrid, dengan rambut dan berewok serta janggutnya yang awut-awutan, berdiri membungkuk agar kepalanya tidak membentur langit-langit; dan Mundungus Fletcher, kecil, kotor, dan muram, dengan matanya yang redup seperti anjing Bassel dengan rambutnya yang kusut. Hati Harry dan Rose terasa membengkak dan berpendar melihat mereka semua, bahkan Mundungus, yang mereka nyaris cekik terakhir kali bertemu.

"Kingsley, kukira kau menjaga Perdana Menteri Muggle?" seru Harry ke seberang ruangan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku semalam," kata Kingsley. "Kalian berdua lebih penting."

"Harry, Rose, coba tebak?" kata Tonks dari tangkringannya di atas mesin cuci, dan dia menggerak-gerakkan jari di tangan kirinya kepada anak kembar tersebut. Rose menyipitkan matanya dan melihat, sebentuk cincin berkilauan melingkari jari itu.

"Kalian menikah?" Harry dan Rose berseru bersamaan, memandang Tonks dan Lupin bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian terdengar kaget?" gumam Ron sembari memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Tonks mengacuhkannya.

"Sayang sekali kalian berdua tak bisa hadir, pernikahan kami sangat sepi."

"Brilian, selam—"

"Sudah, sudah, kita punya waktu untuk ngobrol santai nanti!" teriak Moody mengatasi kebisingan, dan keheningan merajai dapur. Moody menjatuhkan kantongnya ke dekat kakinya dan menoleh kepada Harry (Rose tanpa suara telah bergerak mendekati Hermione yang berdiri di belakang Moody). "Seperti yang mungkin telah disampaikan Dedalus kepada kau, Harry dan Rose, kita harus membatalkan Rencana A. Tambahan lagi Thicknesse sudah menyeberang, yang memberi kita masalah besar. Menghubungkan rumah ini dengan Jaringan Floo, menempatkan Portkey di sini, atau ber-Apparate masuk-keluar dari sini telah dinyatakannya sebagai pelanggaran dengan hukuman penjara. Semuanya dilakukan atas nama perlindungan untuk kalian berdua, untuk mencegah Kau-Tahu-Siapa menangkap kalian. Sama sekali tak ada gunanya, mengingat mantra perlindungan Lily sudah melakukan itu. Yang sebenarnya dilakukannya adalah mencegah kau dan gadis itu," Moody mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Rose di belakangnya, "keluar dari sini dengan selamat."

"Problem kedua: kalian masih di bawah umur, yang berarti kalian masih punya Jejak."

"Aku tidak ta—"

"Jejak, Harry," sahut Rose, menatap Harry di seberang ruangan dengan agak jengkel. Ia tak menyangka saudara kembarnya itu bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Jejak. "Mantra yang mendeteksi aktivitas sihir yang dilakukan di sekitar penyihir di bawah usia tujuh belas tahun, cara Kementrian untuk mengetahui tentang sihir di bawah umur."

Moody mengangguk. " Jika kalian berdua atau siapapun di sekitar menggunakan sihir untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari sini, Thicknesse akan langsung tahu, dan begitu pula para Pelahap Maut.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu sampai Jejak punah, karena begitu usia kalian tujuh belas tahun, semua perlindungan yang diberikan oleh ibu kalian akan menghilang. Singkatnya: Pius Thicknesse mengira dia sudah menyudutkanmu dengan sukses."

Harry mengangguk pelan, namun Rose bisa mendengar Harry meringis. Moody kelihatan tak begitu peduli.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita akan menggunakan alat transportasi yang tersisa untuk kita, yang tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh Jejak, karena kita tidak butuh sihir untuk menggunakannya: sapu, Thestral, dan motor Hagrid."

Rose punya perasaan buruk mendengar rencana ini, yakin bahwa Harry tak akan menyukainya. Meskipun demikian, dia menahan mulutnya. Moody berbicara pada Harry, bukan pada dirinya.

"Nah, perlindungan itu hanya akan punah dalam dua kondisi: ketika kalian berdua akil balig, atau—" Moody melambaikan ke sekeliling dapur superbersih itu, "—tak lagi menyebut tempat ini rumah. Kau dan Rose dan bibi dan pamanmu telah berpisah jalan malam ini, dengan pengertian penuh bahwa kalian tidak akan pernah hidup bersama lagi, benar?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Maka kali ini, kalau kalian pergi, tak akan kembali lagi, dan mantra akan punah begitu kalian berada di luar jarak lindungnya. Kami memilih untuk memusnahkannya lebih awal, karena alternatifnya adalah menunggu Kau-Tahu-Siapa datang dan menangkap kalian begitu usia kalian tujuh belas tahun.

"Satu-satunya yang menguntungkan pihak kita adalah Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak tahu kami akan memindahkanmu malam ini. Kami telah memberikan jejak palsu ke Kementrian: mereka mengira kau baru akan pergi tanggal tiga puluh. Meskipun demikian, ini Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang kita hadapi, maka kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan dia salah tanggal. Pastilah dia telah memasang beberapa Pelahap Maut untuk berpatroli di angkasa di daerah ini, untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi, kami telah memberi selusin rumah segala perlindungan yang bisa kami lakukan. Semuanya tampak bisa menjadi tempat yang akan kami pakai untuk menyembunyikan kalian berdua. Semuanya punya hubungan dengan Orde: rumahku, rumah Kingsley, rumah Muriel—bibi Molly—kau mengerti, kan."

"Yeah," kata Harry, meskipun ekspresi tak setuju mulai tampak di wajahnya.

"Kau akan pergi ke rumah Tonks, sedangkan Rose pergi ke rumah Kingsley. Begitu kau sudah berada dalam batas perlindungan yang kami pasang di rumah mereka, kau akan bisa memakai Portkey ke The Burrow. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Er—ya," kata Harry. "Mengapa aku dan Rose pergi ke dua tempat berbeda? Bukannya aku lebih baik bersama Rose, agar kalian mampu melindungi kami berdua lebih baik?"

Rose mendecak. "Bukan aku yang butuh dilindungi Harry. Itu kau yang jadi prioritas utamanya."

"Apa? Itu—"

"Tenanglah Harry," potong Rose kalem. "Aku yakin rencana Mad-Eye tidak sesederhana itu."

"Itu benar," kata Moody, "aku lupa menyebutkan poin utamanya. Kita semua tidak akan terbang ke rumah orang tua Tonks, dan tidak juga membagi diri menjadi dua kelompok untuk mengikutimu dan Rose. Akan ada delapan Potter bergerak di angkasa malam ini, empat Harry Potter dan empat Rose Potter, masing-masing dengan seorang pengawal, masing-masing terbang menuju rumah aman yang berbeda."

Dari dalam jubahnya Moody sekarang mengeluarkan botol yang isinya tampak seperti lumpur. Perasaan buruk yang dirasakan Rose dari tadi terjawab sudah, bersamaan dengan perubahan raut muka Harry yang kelihatannya telah mengerti.

"Tidak!" protesnya keras, suaranya memenuhi dapur. "_No way!"_

"Sudah kubilang kepada mereka, kau akan bereaksi begini," kata Hermione dengan nada berpuas diri.

"Jika kau mengira aku akan membiarkan tujuh orang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka—!"

"Secara teknis, ada paling tidak _lima belas orang _yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawa di sini, Harry. Enam belas jika kau menghitungku," sahut Rose acuh tak acuh.

Harry mendelik pada komentar dingin kembarannya itu. "Apa kau tak memerdulikan apa yang akan terjadi? Mereka akan berpura-pura jadi kita!"

"Yah, jika ini membuatmu puas, tidak ada dari mereka yang akan berpura-pura jadi kau di depan Ginny."

Harry tidak tersenyum.

"Kau menyetujui rencana ini kalau begitu?"

Rose mengernyit tak suka mendengar nada yang digunakan kembarannya itu. "Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya, bodoh. Dan jika kau tidak mencoba untuk menjadi sok pahlawan dan mulai berpikir jernih, kau akan sadar bahwa Voldemort, Pelahap Maut, separuh Kementrian dan dunia sihir mengejar kita. Jadi sementara beberapa Dementor dan Pelahap Maut melayang di atas rumah ini dan mencoba menembus mantra pertahanannya, aku menantangmu untuk memikirkan rencana yang lebih baik. Bahkan Voldemort tak bisa membelah diri menjadi empat."

Nyaris semua orang berjengit mendengar nada dingin Rose, yang mengeluarkan mode 'Slytherin'-nya. Ron dan Hermione saling berpandangan, mengingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu saudara kembar 'Harry Potter yang Terkenal'. Singkat kata mereka benar-benar terkejut bahwa gadis itu memiliki sifat nyaris bertolak belakang dengan kembarannya yang tak mementingkan diri sendiri dan baik hati.

"Jadi, berikan rambutmu, Harry James Potter."

Harry mengerling pada Ron, yang menyeringai kepadanya seakan mau berkata sudah-lakukan-saja.

"Cepat!" gertak Moody.

Rose memutus beberapa helai rambut merah terangnya, dan menatap tajam pada Harry yang akhirnya menyerah dan mengangkat tangan ke puncak kepalanya, meraih sejumput rambut dan mencabutnya.

"Bagus!" kata Moody, dengan tertimpang-timpang meletakkan dua botol ramuan di atas meja makan dan membuka sumbatnya. "Silahkan kalian masukkan ke dalam sini."

Secara bersamaan, mereka menjatuhkan rambut-rambut itu ke dalam cairan yang seperti lumpur. Begitu rambut tersebut menyentuh permukaannya, ramuan itu mulai berbuih dan berasap, kemudian sekejap saja, menjadi berubah warna. Ramuan Harry seketika berwarna bening keemasan, sedangkan milik Rose menjadi berwarna merah cerah seperti jus tomat.

"Oh, kau tampak jauh lebih lezat daripada Crabbe dan Goyle, Harry," kata Hermione, lalu tertangkap olehnya alis Ron yang terangkat. Wajahnya merona merah, Hermione berkata, "Oh, kau tahu apa maksudku—ramuan Goyle tampak seperti sampah."

"Yeah. Dan kelihatan jelas bahwa jus tomat segar lebih menyehatkan daripada kol busuk Crabbe," timpal Ron, menatap dengan teliti ramuan merah Rose. Gadis itu mengernyit mendengar komentar tersebut, merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Baik, Potter-Potter palsu, silahkan berderet di sini," kata Moody.

Namun sebelum siapapun bergerak, Rose berkata, "Aku ingin mengajukan syarat."

"Apa?" cetus semua orang.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang kelihatannya paling menyetujui rencana ini?" tanya Fred.

"Aku setuju bahwa ini rencana yang bagus, tapi aku ingin mengajukan syarat."

Moody menatap Rose tajam. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku ingin memilih orang-orang yang menjadi 'Rose' itu sendiri. Aku tak ingin ada cowok mesum yang berubah menjadi aku dan seenaknya menatap tubuhku," jelas Rose. Semua orang mengangguk setuju, namun Ron, Fred, dan George sedikit memerah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja gadis Slytherin itu tidak mengajukan syarat tersebut. Hermione yang menyadari perubahan di wajah cowok-cowok itu mendengus dan memukul kepala mereka dengan wajan terdekat, membuat beberapa erangan dan keluhan terdengar jelas.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Rose?" tanya Bill untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hermione dan Fleur, tentu saja." Gadis cantik berambut pirang keperakan yang dari tadi duduk di kursi meja makan bernama Fleur tersebut mengangguk setuju, bersama dengan Hermione yang masih memegang wajan. "Oh, dan Harry juga."

Moody mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh, anda tak perlu berpura-pura tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Besar kesempatan bahwa Voldemort tak akan menelan jebakan ini, tapi ini pantas dicoba. Lagipula, hanya Harry yang bisa kupercayai diantara seluruh kandidat Potter palsu ini," jelas Rose, memicingkan mata jengkel pada Ron, Fred, dan George yang sekarang memiliki benjolan di atas kepala mereka, dan Mundungus yang dengan pengecut bersembunyi di belakang Hagrid.

"Sudah kubilang, aku lebih suka jadi pelindung," kata Mundungus ketika Hagrid mengangkatnya dari tengkuknya dan menjatuhkannya di sebelah Fleur, yang terang-terangan mengernyitkan hidung dan pindah berdiri di sebelah Hermione.

"Diam," geram Moody. "Seperti sudah kukatakan kepadamu, kau cacing tak bertulang punggung, Pelahap Maut yang akan bertemu kita akan berusaha menangkap Potter, bukan membunuhnya. Dumbledore selalu berkata Kau-Tahu-Siapa ingin menghabisi Potter Kembar sendiri, terutama Harry Potter. Para pelindunglah yang perlu cemas, Pelahap Maut akan membunuh mereka."

Mundungus tampaknya tidak terlalu yakin, namun Moody sudah mengeluarkan tujuh gelas seukuran cangkir-telur dari dalam jubahnya, yang kemudian dia bagikan, sebelum menuang sedikit Polijus ke dalam masing-masing gelas itu.

"Bersama-sama, semuanya…"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, dan Mundungus minum. Semuanya menghela napas keras dan menyeringai ketika ramuan itu melewati tenggorokan mereka. Segera saja sosok mereka mulai bergelembung-gelembung dan berubah bentuk seperti lilin panas. Rose menatap mereka semua dengan tertarik, ketika Hermione dan Mundungus mencuat ke atas; Ron, Fred, dan George mengerut; rambut mereka menghitam; rambut Hermione dan Fleur sedikit memanjang dan berwarna merah. Harry-lah yang mengalami perubahan paling sedikit, hanya rambutnya yang berubah, dan bagian dadanya yang membesar.

Moody, tampak tak peduli, sekarang membuka ikatan kantong-kantong besar yang dibawanya. Ketika dia menegakkan diri lagi, ada tiga Harry Potter dan empat Rose Potter yang megap-megap terengah di hadapannya.

Fred dan George berpaling berhadapan dan berseru bersama-sama, "Wow—kita sama!"

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir aku masih lebih cakep," kata Fred, mengamati bayangannya di ceret.

Fleur mengecek dirinya di pintu _microwave_. "Oh, aku beruntung hanya berubah menjadi Rose. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahku jika jadi Harry. Aku tak akan bisa menatap Bill lagi."

"Jika kau memerhatikan, _Sherlock_," decak Rose jengkel, "aku itu saudara kembarnya Harry. Tidak ada bedanya apabila kau meminum Polijus Harry atau ramuanku, wajahmu akan tetap berubah menjadi seperti itu."

"Mereka yang pakaiannya agak kebesaran, aku punya yang lebih kecil di sini," kata Moody, menunjuk kantong dua kantongan di depannya, "dan sebaliknya. Bagi yang berubah menjadi Rose Potter, kalian bisa berganti baju di kamar mandi sana. Bagi para Harry Potter palsu, ada tiga pasang kacamata di saku samping, satu lagi bisa pinjam pada Potter yang asli. Dan kalau kalian sudah berpakaian, barang-barang bawaan kalian ada di kantong ketiga."

Rose yang asli menganggap ini pemandangan paling ajaib yang pernah dilihatnya, padahal dia sudah melihat hal-hal yang luar biasa aneh. Ia mengawasi tiga kembarannya masuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi, salah satunya dengan wajah yang merah luar biasa. Kemudian ia menatap empat klon dari saudara kembarnya (1) melepas baju dengan bebas, jelas mereka lebih santai memamerkan tubuh itu daripada tubuh mereka sendiri.

"Apa kalian semua tak malu berganti baju di depan seorang gadis?" tanyanya, geli. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang bersusah-susah menjawab pertanyaan retorisnya.

"Aku tahu Ginny bohong soal tato itu," kata Ron, menunduk memandang dadanya yang telanjang.

"Aku tak bisa melihat apapun dengan mata ini," kata George, mengambil kacamata yang disediakan.

"Harry sudah terkena rabun jauh jauh sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Aku bisa menebak kondisi matanya sudah memburuk selama itu," jelas Rose.

Tiba-tiba, perhatiannya teralih pada tiga gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika melihat saudara kembarnya yang asli keluar, dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata biru, ia nyaris tak mampu menahan tawa.

"Harry, untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, kita kelihatan sama!"

Harry mendengus. "Aku lebih suka jika kau yang menjadi sedikit lebih mirip denganku bukan sebaliknya, mengingat aku yang lebih tua."

"Kau seharusnya menyerah soal itu, Harry. Kita berdua tahu aku yang lahir lebih awal (2)."

Setelah berpakaian, Rose dan Potter-Potter palsu itu mengambil ransel dan sangkar burung hantu, masing-masing berisi boneka burung hantu seputih salju, dari kantong ketiga.

"Bagus," kata Moody, ketika akhirnya delapan Potter yang sudah berpakaian dan menjinjing bagasi menghadapinya. "Pasangan-pasangannya sebagai berikut: Mundungus akan pergi denganku, naik sapu—"

"Kenapa aku denganmu?" gerutu Harry yang paling dekat pintu belakang.

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang perlu diawasi," geram Moody, dan benar saja, mata gaibnya tak bergerak dari Mundungus ketika dia melanjutkan, "Arthur dan Fred—"

"Aku George," kata si kembar yang ditunjuk Moody. "Apakah kau tak bisa membedakan kami bahkan setelah kami menjadi Harry?"

"Sori, George—"

"Aku cuma bercanda, aku sebetulnya memang Fred—"

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!" gertak Moody. "Yang satunya—George atau Fred atau terserah siapa—kau dengan Remus. Miss Delacour—"

"Aku akan membawa Fleur naik Thestral," kata Bill. "Dia tak begitu suka sapu."

Fleur pindah berdiri di sebelah Bill, memberinya pandangan berkaca-kaca, pasrah. Rose merasa muak melihat ekspresi Fleur, dan ketidaksukaannya bertambah ketika ia melihat Harry sedang mengawasi wanita itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Miss Granger dengan Kingsley, juga naik Thestral—"

Hermione tampak mantap ketika dia membalas senyum Kingsley. Rose tahu Hermione juga tak begitu percaya diri naik sapu.

"Dan kau dengan aku, Ron!" kata Tonks ceria, menyenggol setumpuk cangkir ketika dia melambai kepada Ron.

Ron tampak tak sesenang Hermione.

"Jadi yang tersisa: Rose dengan Profesor McGonagall naik Thestral, dan kau bersamaku, Harry. Oke kan?" Rose mendengar Hagrid berseru, ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Rose mengangguk gugup kepada Guru Transfigurasinya itu, yang kebetulan juga merupakan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor. Profesor McGonagall balas mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih dari mampu mengendarai sapu," kata McGonagall. "Tapi rasanya kau tak akan nyaman mengendarai kendaraan lain selain Thestral." Gadis berambut merah menyala itu tersenyum berterima kasih. Itu benar. Sama seperti Hermione, ia juga tak terlalu menyukai sapu sebagai kendaraan, meskipun ia termasuk anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin. Dan dibonceng oleh Hagrid dengan motor dapat membuatnya mabuk perjalanan, terutama ketika terbang.

"Kami berpikir Pelahap Maut akan mengira Harry Potter akan naik sapu, terutama dengan fakta bahwa tidak ada 'Harry Potter' yang tidak mengendarai sapu," kata Moody tiba-tiba. "Snape punya banyak waktu untuk memberitahu mereka segala sesuatu tentang kalian berdua yang tak pernah disebutkannya sebelumnya. Maka, kalau kita benar-benar bertemu Pelahap Maut, kami bertaruh mereka akan memilih salah satu Potter yang tampak nyaman di atas sapu. Tapi kami tak tahu apa Snape tahu bahwa Rose Potter tak begitu suka sapu, jadi kami tak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Baiklah," dia melanjutkan, seraya mengikat kembali kantong yang berisi pakaian para Potter palsu dan membawa mereka semua ke pintu. "Kuberi waktu tiga menit sampai kita berangkat. Tak ada gunanya mengunci pintu belakang, toh tak akan bisa menahan Pelahap Maut kalau mereka datang mencari.. Ayo…"

Rose menarik ransel bergambar Voldemort gosong kesayangannya, Sapu Bersih 10 –nya, sangkar burung hantu berisi boneka Hedwig, sebelum bergabung dengan yang lain di halaman belakang yang gelap. Telah ada Hermione yang dibantu Kingsley naik ke punggung Thestral, dan Bill membantu Fleur melakukan hal yang sama. Hagrid berdiri di sebelah motornya, kacamata debunya ia pakai, sementara menunggu Harry keluar rumah.

"Miss Potter, di sebelah sini." Ia berjengit kaget dan menoleh. Telah ada McGonagall di sebelah seekor Thestral, jubahnya berkibar ditiup angin. Ia tersenyum sopan dan mendekati Thestral itu.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir? Pada saudara kembarmu sendiri?" tanya McGonagall tiba-tiba, ketika membantu Rose menaiki Thestral besar hitam itu. Gadis itu terdiam, rambutnya merahnya meliuk-liuk diterbangkan angin.

"Nah, itu salahnya karena menjadi 'Bocah yang Bertahan Hidup'," jawab Rose mantap, saat Moody menjelaskan dengan detail prosedur penerbangan. Di seberang ia menatap Harry yang duduk di sespan motor, kelihatan tak nyaman. Harry, entah kebetulan atau ia merasakan tatapan Rose padanya, menoleh. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Semoga sukses semuanya, sampai ketemu sejam lagi di The Burrow. Satu, dua, TIGA!" teriak Moody. Segera, gadis berambut merah itu merasakan hentakan angin dan ia meluncur cepat, membubung ke angkasa.

Tiba-tiba, segalanya berubah.

* * *

><p>AN : Maaf baru apdet~

Ah, ya. Terima kasih bagi orang-orang yang bersusah payah menunggu fic ini selama 2 tahun lebih, aku terharu..

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
